


how to get a girlfriend without really trying

by selenedaydreams



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much do I owe you?” </p><p>“Nothing if there’s a second date.” Skye answers easily. “$4.50, if there isn’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to get a girlfriend without really trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinceresapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/gifts).



> True story, I've actually made friends in college this way before so it's not so far fetched. 
> 
> This was fic swap with the prompt of College AU.

At orientation the staff made sure to specify that they should never forget their student ID or else they wouldn’t be able to get into any building but considering that she’s attending a university with thousands of students there’s bound to be at least one incident where someone forgets their ID.

No one’s perfect. So why didn’t they at least give some tips on what to do if you forget your ID in your dorm room and can’t get into said room without it?

Skye’s pretty sure that the first step of this make belief guide wouldn’t be to hide out from the torrential downpour in front of your dorm building and pray that someone comes along that you can nicely ask to let you in.

She almost misses her chance too because the first person that comes along looks very much like a model and Skye’s just a little too start struck to speak.

“Hey, wait, wait.” She catches her just before the door can close behind her. “I forgot my ID in my dorm room. Could you please swipe me in?”

The other girl (woman?) looks at her skeptically and Skye doesn’t exactly blame her. She’s soaked from the rain and looking more homeless than not. The consecutive all-nighters she’s pulled this week not helping the matters.

“I swear I’m a student.” She reassures her. “Seriously, I can prove it. If you swipe me in I’ll take you to my dorm and show you my ID.”

“You’re Skye, right?” The other woman says after another moment of silently staring at her.

Skye blinks up at her in mind confusion. “Yeah. I’m Skye Johnson. Do I know you?”

“I’m in the same biology class as your roommate.” She replies with a far more relaxed smile. “Jemma’s told me about you.”

“Oh!” Skye says in sudden realization. “You’re Bobbi. You’re the one that stopped that guy that tried mug Jemma last week.”

Bobbi laughs softly, ducking her head for a moment before looking over at Skye again. “At least I found one good use for my black belt.”

“A kick ass one.” Skye fawns. “You could be like a superhero or something. I mean, that’s what Jemma said.” Not that Skye doesn’t agree, because she totally does.

As far as flirting attempts go, this was one of Skye’s worst but she’s going to blame it on the fact that she looks like a wet dog than a sophomore rather than the fact that there’s a part of her that thinks Bobbi is just a little out of her league.

“Jemma exaggerates.” Bobbi assures her but there’s a fond smile on her lips that has Skye wondering if maybe, just maybe, she does stand a chance after all.

“I don’t know, I’m getting some serious Wonder Woman vibes.” Skye puts on her best charming smile as she drawls out that compliment.

Bobbi laughs and Skye counts it as a personal victory.

 

\---

 

“Is Bobbi single?” Skye asks around a mouth full of cereal as Jemma is desperately trying to get their printer to work in order to print her and Fitz’s presentation.

“What?”

“I said, is Bobbi single?”

Jemma’s expression shifts from mild confusion to excitement in two seconds flat and Skye wonders if she should be worried. “Yes, I think so. She used to date this guy, Hunter, but he dropped out last semester and no one’s heard from him since. I think he’s working on the black market now.”

Skye’s smile disappears. “Oh. So she’s straight.”

“No! No, definitely not.” Jemma says almost immediately, excitement clear in her voice although that could be attributed to the fact that the printer is finally working.

“So…do you think she’d say yes if I asked her out?”

“Yes.” Jemma practically beams at the question. “I’m so glad you’re finally getting over Ward. I mean, he and Kara have been going out for a month now and they seem pretty happy. It’s time you get out there too and Bobbi is _amazing_.”

Skye can’t really argue with that.

 

\---

 

Of all cliché places for a first date, Starbucks takes the cake and yet there she is, sitting at a corner table at the off campus Starbucks nursing a large vanilla frappuccino.

Bobbi arrives five minutes early and Skye isn’t really surprised.

“I got you a caramel mocha, I hope that’s okay.” Skye greets her, pushing the plastic cup towards Bobbi when she sits down.

Bobbi looks at her with the same skeptical expression as when they first met but there’s a hint of something else mixed in that Skye can’t place.

“Did Jemma tell you it was my favorite?”

Skye grins triumphantly. “No, I just took a wild guess.”

More like she had seen a receipt sitting on Jemma’s desk for one chai latte and one caramel mocha and figured out that’s what Bobbi liked to drink but that isn’t very important. Bobbi is impressed and that’s all that matters.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing if there’s a second date.” Skye answers easily. “$4.50, if there isn’t.”

Bobbi’s laughing as she puts away her wallet and Skye doesn’t think she’s ever made a better investment.

 

\---

 

The second date turns into a third and then a fourth and then into late nights spent in Bobbi’s dorm because she was one of the lucky few that managed to secure a single suite.

“I can’t believe you got it back!” Bobbi exclaims when Skye hands back her laptop and resumes devouring the bag of skittles at her side.

“I just had to go back through your saved files.” Well, it was a little more complicated than that but still a fairly routine task. “No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Bobbi echoes. “Are you kidding? I’ve been working on this paper for a month now and I thought I completely lost it. You literally just saved my life.”

“More like your sanity but I guess they’re close enough.”

Bobbi leans over and kisses her, finger moving to card through her hair and draw her closer. “Best girlfriend ever.”

Skye smiles before stealing another kiss. “And don’t you forget it.”

 

\---

 

There are certain perks that come along with dating someone that lives in a single dorm: not having to worry about roommates walking in, not having to check with roommates about people staying over, but most importantly, being able to walk around almost naked.

“Skye, it’s negative fifty degrees outside, come back to bed.” Bobbi says from her places underneath the covers.

It’s still rather early but Skye’s craving breakfast and doesn’t bother to get dressed, moving towards the mini fridge in just her panties.

“It’s nice and warm in here.” She replies and she’s definitely not trying to lean over in a seductive fashion.

“Skye.”

Bobbi’s warning only makes her grin to herself.

“Yes?”

“Bed.Now.”

Skye doesn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr where I am remylebevu


End file.
